Prophecy of 9: The Forgotten Sisters
by Princess Mia716
Summary: <html><head></head>Mia and Autumn have been there through everything. It was never the Prophecy of 7, only the Prophecy of 9. Now they are on their way to Greece to defeat Gaea, and save both camps. What will happen? M because of language possibly.</html>


**A/N: SO this is my first PJO/ HOO fanfiction. It will become a slight cross over with the Avengers. Basically, there's Mia and Autumn, (mostly in Mia's POV, a.k.a me haha), and you'll see who they get claimed by. Also, instead of the prophecy of seven, it's actually the prophecy of nine. Um.. yeah! Try not to judge too hard and please enjoy! Also, I'm not quite sure where I'm going with this so just wait and see!**

Introduction

Keep running. Gotta keep running.

Two girls ran side by side with something that looked like a cross between a goat and a teenage boy. One of the girls, the shortest of the two, had brown hair and hazel eyes with small flecks of gold. She had a light sprinkling of freckles across her face that were so faint, you could barely tell they were there. Her hair was naturally in beachy looking waves, and up in a high ponytail, flying behind her as she ran. She wore tattered denim shorts and an old t-shirt that was so dirty, you couldn't even tell what color it was, and she had muddy sneakers on her feet.

The other girl wasn't much better. She was taller than the other, with curly light, light brown hair, and warm dark brown eyes. She ran in a pair of denim shorts as well, and had a long sleeved, dirt covered shirt on, as well as sneakers.

The goat-boy had a rasta styled hat over his curly hair, and currently, the hat was flying off his head, showing his little goat-like horns. He also wore a shirt that said "I speak for the trees" with a picture of the Lorax on it.

Why were they running? Well, currently, they were being chased by something the goat-boy had called a "hell hound." Two of them to be exact. They have been chasing them for the past couple miles, and to say the least, the trio was tired of running.

The hellhounds were gaining, and fast. One leaped and the goat-boy- a satyr named Grover, the two girls had learned- shouted a warning to the taller girl to move out of the way. Luckily, she heard his warning just in time, and leapt to the side. She did a barrel roll, and scrambled back to her feet, as the trio kept running.

"Just a little further! To the pine tree!" Grover yelled. The girls looked to where a single pine tree stood out. Something was glittering in the branches, and a dragon was wrapped around the base of the tree, probably sleeping. Thankfully, the tree wasn't that far. Just up the hill.

"MIA! The ring! Take off the ring!" Grover yelled. The shorter girl, Mia, looked down and took off her silver ring with sea green gems planted around it. Instantly, it changed into a three foot long Celestial bronze sword. Grover told her to name it Tsunami, though she wasn't quite sure why.

As soon as the ring turned into a sword, Mia turned around and waited for the hellhounds to get a little closer.

"I wasn't telling you to take them on all by yourself!" Grover shouted, somewhat in distress. He wasn't going to lose her like he lost Thalia.

"I got this!" Mia shouted back. She charged forward with a battle cry, her sword held high. One of the hellhounds pounced on her, but exploded into dust on contact.

"Mia, you're going to kill yourself!" the taller girl, Autumn, yelled.

"Well then come help me!" Mia shouted, as she started doing a dance with the remaining hellhound.

Autumn started to unsheathe her own sword, but Grover pulled her up the hill before she could get it out all the way.

"Backup!" he yelled to one demigod guarding the line with the dragon.

"What? No!" Autumn yelled. Another hellhound had burst out of the bushed behind Mia, and was approaching fast. Just as Autumn was pulled across some sort of invisible line, she yanked her arm out of Grover's grip, and ran back down the hill, sword drawn.

Mia jumped back and did a back twist, slicing the hellhound in half while in midair. She landed on the ground, and was promptly pinned to the ground by the third hellhound. She struggled to get up, or at least reach her sword that had clattered out of her hand when she got pinned. She was also simultaneously trying to sink into the Earth as much as she could because _Man. This dog's breath smelled awful._ That and she was about to get eaten by it. Always a good time.

Just as the hellhound was about to rip her to pieces, she heard a yell, and yellow dust exploded all over her. She sat up, coughing. She looked at her hand, where Tsunami had reappeared in ring form. She looked around, slightly dazed, and noticed Autumn walking up to her from where she landed after cutting the hellhound in half.

"Thanks." Mia said, as Autumn helped her up.

"I wasn't going to let you have all the fun. But those were some nice moves." Autumn stated.

"The perks of gymnastics." Mia muttered. "Now lets get up the hill before more of those hellhounds get here."

Autumn made no move to argue, so the two girls jogged up the hill lazily, and almost collapsed from sheer exhaustion from the day. That hadn't been the first time they'd been attacked that day, or the trip it took to get to the camp.

Upon entering the magical borders, they fell in a jumbled heap from leaning on each other on the way up. Multiple campers had already gathered around, and some helped them up. One face Mia remembered before she had blacked out, was a tan one, with black hair, and sea green eyes.

...

When Mia awoke, she was sitting in a rocking chair on a porch, overlooking what she assumed to be the camp Grover told her and Autumn about. Autumn was already awake, sitting in a chair next to her, sipping some sort of drink. Once Autumn realized she was awake, she perked up a bit.

"Mia! You've got to try this!" she said.

"What is it?" Mia asked, scrunching up her nose a bit.

"Nectar." a voice said from behind her. She turned around to face the boy she vaguely remembered before blacking out, and a girl she hadn't noticed before. She was pretty. She was tall, and had stormy gray eyes, tan skin, and long curly blonde hair pulled up into a messy ponytail. The duo was wearing similar orange Camp Half Blood shirts and necklaces with clay beads on it.

"Here. Have some." the girl said, handing her a glass. Mia took it gratefully, and started drinking, gasping in surprise. It tasted just like her mom's homemade chocolate chip cookies. The boy and girl chuckled at her expression, to which Mia blushed a bit.

"So who are you guys?" Autumn asked curiously. Mia nodded as she continued drinking, and began chewing on her straw.

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon." the boy said. "This is Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena." he said, taking Annabeth's hand in his.

"So who are you two?" Annabeth asked.

"I'm Mia Kezchik, and this is Autumn Peony." Mia explained. "Great! Okay, well I suppose we should start getting you guys settled in so for now, you'll be staying in the Hermes' cabin- where all the unclaimed campers go- unless you get claimed at the bonfire tonight. We have some stuff we need to take care of, so we'll get someone to show you around camp. Maybe Grover or Chiron.." Percy said.

"Rachel can probably do it." Annabeth suggested.

"Do you know where she is?" Percy asked.

"In her cave. Come on Seaweed Brain, I thought you were smarter than this." Annabeth teased. "I just wasn't sure if she arrived yet, Wise Girl."

"So that tour?" Autumn said, snapping the couple out of their little argument.

"Right! This way." Percy said, leading them away.

...

*skip to bonfire*

"So, do you think I'll get claimed tonight?" Mia asked Rachel, the camp Oracle, and admittedly, a great tour guide and friend. She just shrugged. "I'm not sure. I mean, some demigods don't get claimed at all, but the gods have gotten better at claiming their kids after the war." Rachel explained.

The three girls walked on in comfortable silence. Mia was hoping that she would get claimed tonight. Autumn had gotten claimed at dinner. By Athena, a red glowing owl appearing above her head. She then had to leave to eat with the other Athena kids, while Mia chatted and ate with some Hermes campers by the names Travis and Conner Stoll. Apparently she was the only one who saw the irony in the name.

As they approached the bonfire, they noticed the flames changing colors, to fit the moods of the campers, Rachel had told them. When they arrived, everyone was in good spirits, and Percy, Annabeth, and Grover came running over to hang out with them. Everyone at camp seemed to be really nice. With the exception of some of the Ares campers.

Okay. Most of them.

As the trio of old time friends arrived, they stopped and stared at Mia. Or rather, above her. Soon, the whole camp was looking at her, and she decided that she was ready to see who had claimed her.

Above her head, a trident bathed in a sea green light shone. Chiron jogged up to her. "Behold, Mia Kezchik. Daughter of Poseidon."

"Hey sis. Wanna meet your other brother?" Percy asked, an easy smirk sliding in place.

...

Mia thought about the memory, her first day of camp. That had seemed so long ago, and in a way, it had been. It had been two years since she first arrived, and she was fifteen now. She and Autumn had gotten really close to their siblings, Percy and Annabeh most of all. She had been there for most of the adventures Percy had gone through, and Autumn as well. They always worried, like younger siblings should, when Percy and Annabeth went on a quest.

But things are a little different now. Three new demigods arrived at camp, one of them had a slight case of amnesia, and kept saying the gods' Roman forms instead of Greek.

Their names?

Leo Valdez, Jason Grace, and Piper McClean.

But that was a few months ago. Right now?

Well, right now they were on their way to find her missing brother, Percy Jackson, and fulfill the Prophecy of Nine.

**A/N: So there's the introduction for my first PJO/HOO fanfic! Who's ready for BoO? Yeah, neither am I. Anyways, please review and leave suggestions and what not. I'll be going through the gang's travels to stop Gaea, but not the whole thing. Mostly skipping around to some important parts. Just kidding, some of the parts, and then I'll be going through my take on BoO before I read it, I guess. Till next time!**

**Princess M**


End file.
